


Take My Hand

by WolfstarSafeHaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Pining, Romance, Triggers, gonna be very centric on the war, i don't plan on changing much so, i guess, probably, so a little, tw death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarSafeHaven/pseuds/WolfstarSafeHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take my hand,<br/>We can go walking<br/>And talk about whatever's on your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on the song Take My Hand by Picture This. First work on AO3 so give me a little time to figure out the kinks in this thing.

"Ms. O'Leary, that is not a comb," Professor McGonagall was fighting against her twitching lips as the poor girl's cheeks flooded with red. McGonagall had drawn the attention of other students with her words and the class filled with whistles and laughs as Sinead O'Leary sunk down in her chair, her brown hair falling to curtain her face.  
"I don't know what I did wrong," she mumbled and snatched the red bra off the desk and hid it to the best of her ability.  
"It's okay, these mistakes happen," McGonagall fought a smile before sending a sharp look to all the students still whistling. Her eyes landed on one particular pair who were whispering and her eyes locked on Sirius Black and James Potter, levelling them with a glare.  
"Wanna model it for us, love?" Sirius called with a grin and Sinead turned a deeper shade of red. McGonagall opened her mouth to scold him but was shocked to silence when Sinead got there first.  
"You sure, from what Marie Simmons is telling everyone, you wouldn't last long if you saw me in only my bra," she quipped and the class began a dramatic chorus of 'ooh's. James nearly fell from his chair as he began laughing, his head hitting the desk.  
Sirius, who was never much of a blusher had a distinct reddening to his cheeks.  
"Okay, that's enough. Take your homework off the board. Ms. O'Leary, work on your pronunciation. I expect an essay on the uses and origin of this particular spell, some background information on the inventor. Two foot, on my desk by Monday. I suggest you get busy over the weekend. A different kind of busy, Sirius," Sirius shut his mouth, the joke falling quiet as James, who had just recovered from his last laughing fit, was sent back into silent laughter, his forehead against the desk and his shoulders shaking.  
While everyone began shuffling from the class McGonagall was giving Sinead a helping hand in transfiguring her bra back into the inkwell it started out as.  
James waited for her at the door, Sirius going off to find Remus because 'he wouldn't have laughed you arse.' When Sinead reached him she pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and smiled up at him. Although Sinead was tall for her age, James managed to tower over everyone in the year, having hit his growth spurt early on.  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed again as they walked out the door.  
"You really out do yourself sometimes O' Leary. Now tell me this story about Pads that Simmons has been telling everyone," Sinead rolled her eyes as she filled him in on the fact that Sirius was just a little too eager and in result when Marie had finally gotten her top off in the broom closet, Sirius was so wound up at that point that he had no composure left.  
Marie had left then and there and proceeded to share the story with any Hufflepuff who'd listen that night.  
"Do you have COMC now?" James asked and Sinead bit her lip in thought. Having only gotten their schedules this morning, she couldn't remember hers off the top of her head.  
"I think so," James grinned and began tugging her by her arm to the Entryway and past Filch who yelled at James to remind him of the detention he had tonight.  
"We've only been back two days," she laughed and James shrugged as he talked abut how his Summer had been. Sinead had to remind him of the fact that she was there for some of his stories.  
"How many times do I have to remind you, if it happened in Ireland, then I was there. You never went home for the entire month of July," Sinead laughed and shoved James when he pouted. He loved telling the leprechaun story.  
"How was your August?" He asked and Sinead hummed to herself as she tried to find anything worth talking about.  
"Dad and I spent a lot of time in the forest helping the Faeries, for some reason the Cornish Pixies were attacking without being provoked," Sinead shrugged when she could think of nothing else.  
"Oh how terribly exciting," James mocked and she shoved him again as they walked past Hagrid's hut, waving happily to the giant. He shouted something about tea and rock cakes making both of them grimace.

 

Care of Magical Creatures was one of Sinead's favourite classes. Her father's work was heavily influenced by the different creatures all over the world. He worked in liaison with the Ministry of Magic to keep the Muggle's ignorant to the existence of all Magical Beings from Faeries to werewolves.  
Sinead frowned when she caught sight of the bowtruckle's they'd be working with today. Professor Kettleburn spent most of the practical classes caring for them because he never went in search of any other creatures.  
A Bowtruckle was simple enough to handle. They were only eight inches tall, green branch-looking things. Usually, the students studied them caring for their tree and documented the encounter.  
Sinead knew the subject would be more interesting with a proper teacher, at this point Hagrid could do better than the current Professor.  
Sinead wished her father would take over the job but he turned it down many times because he'd see even less of his wife.  
Amos Diggory was mouthing off about his superior skill with the Bowtruckle and how he was clearly top of the class. Sinead laughed as he took his seat beside her and sighed.  
"Freaky little things, aren't they?" He shuddered and Sinead rolled her eyes. His faux confidence was used to cover up the fact that he was terrified of them.  
"You're going to lose us points for being cocky," Sinead reminded him and he laughed, sliding an arm around her shoulder.  
"I wouldn't dare, then Ravenclaw would catch up and Alyssa would have a field day," Amos sighed happily at the thought of his girlfriend. They were both very loyal to their houses, which made for entertaining arguments across the Great Hall on Quidditch days.  
"Oh, you love sick fool," She laughed and continued the sketch of her Manticore from memory. It was basically a lion with a scorpion's stinger. Her father had brought her to see one that had been captured by poachers. Her father's team had kept the beast in captivity long enough to heal the damage done by poachers.

 

Care of Magical Creatures passed slowly before Sinead found herself on her way inside for a free period. Sinead wasn't used to time to herself but none of her friends shared this period with her, all of them having taken potions.  
She took up a sofa in the common room and began research on the Transfiguration spell. She chewed the top of her quill idly as she flipped through a rather large book.  
"No classes?" A voice interrupted and Sinead looked up at her brother before shaking her head.  
"Want to come down to the pitch and run drills with me?" He asked and Sinead looked back to her essay. She was at least half way through so she nodded and ran upstairs to grab her stuff.  
Her brother, Sean, was one of the beaters for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Sinead was proud to take place as the other beater of the team.  
Due to their Irish heritage, the pair had grown up playing hurling, a sport the muggles played in Ireland. It was basically a game played with a stick with a flat head and a ball just a bit bigger than a Snitch. It involved a very accurate aim and enough strength to hit the ball the length of the pitch.  
It came in handy because the Bludger was a much bigger size, resulting in the siblings very rarely missing it. They mucked about on the pitch, playing through lunch and only trudging back to the castle when Madame Hooch showed up to set up for her First Years.  
"Oi, O'Leary!" Both siblings turned to see who called them, only to find a sheepish James.  
"Sorry, I was calling Sinead, good to see you though Sean," James pulled Sinead off to the side.

Sinead followed James with a sigh, she wouldn't be getting anything to eat until dinner from the looks of things. She knew James only ever needed her for one of two things when they were at school. The first was an alibi and the second was to get help with his latest plans to woo Lily.  
He didn't talk until they had rounded the corner of the Charms room and Sinead wondered how he knew her schedule better than she did.  
"Okay so if anyone asks I was-" James was red faced and rushing to speak but flinched when he was interrupted.  
"POTTER!"  
"Shit, I was with you the whole time," James told her and Sinead nodded. It's not like she wasn't used to this.  
"Lily, how was your summer love?" He asked smoothly, his hand running through his hair.  
"Do not test my patience Potter, where is his wand?" James seemed genuinely puzzled at this question but Sinead knew he was a good actor.  
"Who's wand?" He asked and Sinead raised her eyebrows in appreciation of his skills.  
"You know who's wand," she sighed. Sinead recoiled before she realised that wasn't who Lily was talking about.  
"Nope, haven't seen his wand. Wouldn't mess with him anyway. He's a bit above me, doubt an expelliarmus would work on him," James leant against the wall casually.  
"Severus' wand," the words looked liked they pained Lily to say and Sinead could understand. Severus hurt Lily in the only way she was vulnerable. Her blood status.  
"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about now," James frowned.  
"He's been here with me the whole time," Sinead supplied.  
"I didn't see either of you at lunch. Were you helping him?" She asked and Sinead rolled her eyes.  
"No, we were out running Quidditch drills," Sinead smiled innocently.  
"Who even are you?" Lily snapped and Sinead raised her eyebrows.  
"Excuse you, just because I'm not a prefect-"  
"Drop it," James snapped. Sinead looked at him and clenched her jaw. There was nothing she hated more than when James acted like she didn't matter.  
"Fine, I'll just go to class." She wanted to tell Lily about James asking for an alibi but she was nothing if not loyal.

The Hufflepuff common room was one corridor away from the Charms classroom, which meant that there were no stairs to climb when it came to their common room. The common room had the appearance of being the same as a badger's sett. It had muted browns and soft greens that made the common room a homey living space.  
With plenty of plush couches and love seat, there was usually enough place for everyone who wanted to sit.  
Sinead was sitting with Amos and Marie, discussing the Ancient Rune's homework. Amos had agreed to help Sinead if she helped him in Charms.  
Marie was still laughing at the story Sinead had shared about her Transfiguration class.  
Sinead had calmed down slightly but every time she picked up her wand and spun it around her fingers (anxious tick she couldn't get rid of) red sparks shot out in the shape of his stupid glasses.  
The fact was that James only ever wanted to be friends when he had no better ones to hang out with. The only reason they even talk is because James spent one month of his holiday's every year in the wizarding parts of Dublin when his mother visited her sister.  
That's how they first met, Sean had pushed James over in the wizarding Dublin zoo. Sinead had helped him up and explained about how much Sean loved the Hippogriffs.  
For that one month during the summer the pair were inseparable. In their first year they had been sorted into different houses and since Hufflepuff only shared Herbology with Gryffindor's they grew apart. In second year the Herbology class had been separated due to an incident in which Vince Craft pushed Peter Pettigrew into a Bubotuber and the pus had burned Peter's skin.  
Sinead couldn't say she hadn't laughed, even though it was mean and Peter was harmless. The classes had been separated and up until fifth year, it had remained that way. That didn't mean James didn't visit for the summer, but usually, he brought Sirius and he was much more interested in hanging out with Sean. James followed Sirius like a lost puppy.  
This year Sirius hadn't come with him for some reason and it had been the best one in a while, they had gotten to talk for longer than five minutes between classes and on the Quidditch pitch. Sinead was hoping things would be different this year, she would rather James completely cut her off than treat her like he did. But Sinead was blindly loyal and she struggled to hurt anyone's feelings.

Dinner that night was the most welcome thing Sinead had ever seen. Between Quidditch with Sean and all of her draining classes, Sinead was starving. She piled her plate high and rushed through the meal. She wanted to get back to the common room and finish the last 4 inches of her Transfiguration essay so that it was out of the way, leaving this weekend open to Quidditch.  
She also was doing her best to focus on the thought she had finished on. If she lost her sense of direction those 4 inches may as well be 4 miles. Amos was laughing at her and Gretchen Linner was betting her that she couldn't put more than nine baby carrots in her mouth at once.  
Sinead didn't like carrots but she now had eleven in her mouth and ten sickles in her hand. Gretchen was still laughing and Amos had to thump Sinead on the back when she started coughing.  
After finishing her meal and excusing herself she made her way out to the entrance hall only to stall in her walk. Several people were standing around and watching something going on. Sinead pushed to the front with intentions on getting back to her essay. She froze when she found James and Lily yelling at each other.  
"I never touched his fucking wand!" James spat harshly which was surprising. He never seemed to have even a bad thought about the girl.  
"Why can't you just grow up?" She hissed and James threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"I haven't touched that slimy bastard since he called you those names. I felt bad for what had happened, I don't know who took his wand or why you even care, but it wasn't me," James rolled his eyes.  
"You think you're so great because you're a Potter," Lily clicked her tongue in distaste as if that showed what she thought of the Potter family.  
"No, I don't. I actually really don't. Why can't you realise that I'm nothing like you think I am?" James asked desperately. "All I'm asking for is one chance. That's all."  
"Are you seriously asking me out right now? You are scum, Potter." Lily seemed to flare red as James' shoulders drooped.  
"Fine, but I'm done now. I'm done chasing you, done changing for you. From now on I'll leave you alone," Sinead took a step away from everyone else and out into the circle.  
"Good." Lily sounded less sure of herself now, but she was too proud to realise the damage she was causing. Sinead reached James and rested her hand between his shoulder blades.  
"C'mon Jamie, let's get out of here," Sinead whispered and pulled on his arms.  
"You again, this has nothing to do with you," Lily spat and Sinead stepped back.  
"Leave Sinead alone Lily, she's done nothing to you," James sounded so utterly defeated that it shocked everyone. Sinead could hear them mumbling as she dragged James out the front door of the castle.

 

Since it was September the sun was beginning to set earlier in the evenings. Hogwarts was cast in an orange glow as the sun dipped below the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.  
"I'm sorry, about earlier when I snapped at you," James sighed, his hands in his pockets. Sinead felt her heart melt a small bit for her friend. She knew how much he liked Lily, it was never just a joke to him.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that James. She doesn't know what she's missing out on," Sinead said softly.  
"I didn't actually take his wand you know. I was running earlier because I released a Dung Bomb into the girls bathroom," James admitted.  
"You aren't who she thinks you are, you know. I don't like the way she said your name. Like the Potter's are bad people. I don't think I know anyone nicer than your parents," Sinead wasn't lying. Dorea and Charlus Potter were two amazing and kind people.  
"Thanks, Naid."


End file.
